Madness of Duke Venomania
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron, una hermosa dama se adentra a él, mientras un apuesto muchacho le extendía la mano - ¿Bailamos?-Preguntó él mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la doncella...


Madness of Duke Venomania

**Ok solo puedo decir…wow en realidad amo esta canción.**

**Me lo había imaginado desde hace tiempo y pues aquí esta.**

**Cuando lo imagine me di cuenta de algo… Koichi se ve mejor de vestido que yo *se va a una esquinita a llorar***

**Canción: Madness of Duke Venomania**

**Disclaimer: ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (excepto Natsuko, Akari y Ana esas sin son mías) **

**Sin más aquí va:**

**-Madness of Duke Venomania-**

Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron, una hermosa dama se adentra a él, mientras un apuesto muchacho le extendía la mano

- ¿Bailamos?-Preguntó él mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la doncella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Lista de desaparecidas: Sakura Costurera del Pueblo, Hikari maestra de la primaria, Azula panadera, Sora cocinera y Natsuko artista- leía los nombres una chica de cabello rubio y ojos café cenizas que respondía al nombre de Ana.

-espera, ¿dijiste Natsuko? ¿Natsuko Yamamoto?-Preguntó preocupada una doncella de cabello rojo y ojos ceniza que llevaba el nombre de Akari.

-no lo sé -Contestó desanimada la rubia.

-chicas no me gusta ser pesimista pero aquí solo hay una Natsuko- dijo una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes llamada Izumi.

-Oh no…-exclamo la pelirroja preocupada mientras corría hacia la plaza.

Desde hace unos meses que docenas de chicas desaparecían sin dejar rastro y nadie sabían que les pasaba o quien se las llevaba.

-Kouji por favor dime que no es cierto- expreso la pelirroja a un chico de cabello negro azulado amarado en una coleta y ojos color azul, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-me temo que así es- dijo el chico mientras lagrimas cania de sus bellos ojos y su mano apretaba fuertemente un collar que pertenecida a Natsuko.

-0-0-0-0-0

Una chica castaña de ojos verdes se levantaba adormilada de un piso. Se vio a ella misma y traía puesto un blusón con encaje color azul y estaba muy bien peinada, el lugar donde estaba era muy lujoso pero se dio cuenta de algo…era prisionera.

Inmediatamente buscó una salida pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, en ese instante un chico entró a su habitación.

-Es inútil tratar de huir una vez dentro no puedes salir-Expresó el chico con una malévola sonrisa

-Espera un minuto yo te conozco-Dijo ella al ver claramente el rostro de su captor

-Así es Nat, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo va tu relación con Kouji?-Contestó él mientras veía a la chica.

- ¿Takuya?-Fue de lo único que pudo salir de su boca pues empezó a sentir sus parpados pesados e inmediatamente se desmayó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las chicas estaban juntas en la misma habitación, su desesperación, miedo e impotencia se sentían en el aire. Se veían una a la otra intentando buscar consuelo o una posible esperanza pero nada, sus miradas eran inexpresivas y sus rostros estaban sumergidos en la depresión.

-Ya quiten esos rostros largos, sonrían después de todo están en casa-Dijo aquel que las había capturado

-Déjate de juegos tú tienes un propósito ¿Cuál es ese propósito?- pregunto una chica.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, inmediatamente lo invadió ese recuerdo de su pasado el que tanto quería olvidar pero no podía…Porque ella estaba en ese recuerdo.

Desde pequeño había sido insultado y menos preciado, viviendo siempre en la tristeza. Hasta que un día conoció a una chica que le robo el corazón. Pero lamentablemente no pudo estar con ella porque sus familias eran enemigas. Él tuvo que mudarse a una mansión en el bosque donde conoció a una bruja que le dio un don. Enamoraría a cualquier chica que quisiera y la tendría a sus pies.

Su único propósito para ese poder, desde entonces, ha sido buscar y encontrar a esa dama que lo enamoro.

- ¿Takuya?-Una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos-No has contestado mi pregunta ¿Cuál es tu propósito?-Volvió a preguntar la misma chica

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Contestó mientras salía de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

En su habitación leyendo un libro mientras recordaba a aquel chico que le robo el corazón.

- ¿Ana?-Entró un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azulados, junto otros chicos con vestidos y joyería- ¿Estás lista?-La rubia solamente asintió y se dirigió con ellos

Después de un rato de estar probándose vestidos, tacones, joyería y pelucas, comenzaron a hablar de su plan y quien lo ejecutaría.

-Yo voto que vaya Koichi se ve mejor con vestido que yo-Dijo Kouji, mientras su gemelo lo veía molesto.

-Bien entonces irá Koichi-Respondió Ana mientras sacaba unas armas de su cajón-Repasemos el plan: Ya que únicamente las mujeres son las desaparecidas, Koichi irá disfrazado de chica a aquel lugar donde todas desaparecen misteriosamente y esperara a que empiece el plan.

Los demás asintieron y prepararon el ataque para el día siguiente.

-0-0-0-0-0

-Listas de desaparecidas: Akari diseñadora, Miyu Vendedora y…- Kouji no pudo mencionar el último nombre al leerlo.

- ¿Quién más?-Preguntó Koichi preocupado y triste pues su querida Akari ya no estaba.

-…Ana Maestra-Expresó con un suspiro de desaliento

-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y el número de prisioneras era cada vez más y más.

Una noche como cualquiera se escuchó el abrir de las puertas del castillo, una nueva prisionera, la dama que entraba con miedo era muy hermosa y delicada.

- ¿Bailamos?- El muchacho tomó su mano con delicadeza y la acercó a él.

Ella aceptó por lo que el baile comenzó, antes de que él apuesto chico pudiera realizar el golpe final, un dolor inmenso invadió su cuerpo haciéndolo caer de rodillas y cuando miró su pecho se percató que tenía una daga.

-Hace meses buscaba un lugar y cuando menos lo esperaba me encontré con esta diabólica mansión-Dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la peluca y revelaba su verdadera identidad ¡Un chico!- Ahora encontré al chico que robaba el amor de aquellas doncellas y simplemente clavándole una daga el hechizo se rompió-Expresó mientras tiraba la peluca y liberaba a todas las prisioneras.

Todas corrían hacia afuera, ese sentimiento de Dios que antes creía tener se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En ese instante, salía aquella dama rubia pero se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a mirarlo, al sentir la mirada de ella su corazón inmediatamente paró.

-No te vayas no he podido todavía decirte la verdad; que eras la única a la que yo amaba-Dijo mientras caía muerto y ella salía del castillo con lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos.


End file.
